The One Who Spread Warmth Onto the Summer
by KurobaraIto
Summary: "Onee-san said this, 'There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the Path of Heaven… the one who spread warmth onto the summer. Orimura… Ichika.'"


Orimura Chifuyu had known it ever since Orimura Ichika could talk. She had known that her little brother was different. Later, when her little brother had been able to use the kitchen alone on the age of four, she knew that he was special.

That was why, when a transmission had come in saying that her little brother had been kidnapped when she was preparing for fighting in the Mondo Grosso tournament's final, she just smiled. Actually she wanted to laugh, but it would be out of character for her to do so. So she settled for a smile.

Orimura Chifuyu, the Brunhilde, the one who never seen smiled, was actually smiling.

The person on the other end of the transmission had actually taken a step back. He just declared that her little brother was on their hand, it supposed to make her angry, and forfeit the match so she won't be the winner! Why was she smiling instead?

"Why are you smiling?!"

Chifuyu kept her smile up. "Because he will be fine. My little brother is not as weak as everyone thought. In fact, everyone who know him will admit that he's the strongest. Both in mind, and in body."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is just a ten years old!"

Wait, why was he the one who sounded desperate? He was the one who held leverage! The Brunhilde was the one supposed to sounds desperate!

Orimura Chifuyu's smile got even wider.

"He may be a ten years old, but, as he love to say, he is–"

She couldn't finish her sentence because someone beat her to it.

"The Chosen One."

The kidnapper turned back. He couldn't believe what he saw. There, on the door, stood Orimura Ichika, the one he had kidnapped.

"How?!"

He pointed his finger to the sky.

"Onee-san said this, 'There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the Path of Heaven… the one who spread warmth onto the summer.'"

"What about the guards?!"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ichika replied.

Orimura Chifuyu just smiled after seeing his little brother, though she was a little annoyed. "Well then, whoever you are, our business is finished. You failed." She cut the transmission, and continue preparing for the Mondo Grosso final.

"Ichika, how many times do I have to say, don't drag my name into your stupid quotes!"

* * *

Orimura Chifuyu sighed. And for one Yamada Maya, her colleagues in Infinite Stratos Academy, to be treated into a rare sight like this had made her day. After all, who could claim that they have seen Orimura Chifuyu sighed? Anyway, that wasn't what she supposed to do. She was supposed to ask her about whatever bothering her.

"Um.. O-Orimura-sensei? What happened?"

"My stupid little brother happened."

"What? Oh…"

She didn't understand.

"You don't need to understand now, you'll know it sooner or later." She massaged her temple, another rare sight that greeted Maya. "So his claims all those times were true…"

Orimura Chifuyu sighed once again. After all, it was not every day your brother's claims that he was some sort of the chosen one crap–The Chosen One, she corrected herself– all those time were true.

* * *

Orimura Chifuyu's words kept appearing again and again on Maya's mind. She didn't understand why talking about him had made her did something so out of character for her. So when the first day of the new semester in Infinite Stratos Academy arrived, she never expected what about to happen.

"U-Um, Orimura-san. Orimura Ichika-san?"

Said man nodded and went to the front of the class. Writing his name on the blackboard magnificently, he turned to the rest of the class and pointed towards the sky.

"Onee-san said this, 'Walking the Path of Heaven, the man who spread warmth onto the summer.' Orimura Ichika."

Instantly, every girl in the class swooned. Even Maya herself.

The door opened, and everyone's attention turned towards the figure on the door.

It was Orimura Chifuyu, and she overlooked the entire class, and saw her brother in front of the class.

She massaged her temple.

"Orimura…" she spoke on a low tone.

Said Orimura nodded, acknowledging her presence. "Onee-san."

"It's Orimura-sensei to you."

He nodded again. "Orimura-sensei."

She saw the magnificent kanji on the blackboard, and turned towards her little brother. "Keep me out of your stupid quotes. Now let's continue." She turned towards the rest of the students. "Do you have any question?"

"Um…" One student raised her hand. "Are you two related?"

Ichika nodded.

"Um…" Another student raised her hand. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I am faithfully waiting."

Everyone in the class except the two siblings swooned once again.

"Alright, that's enough. My name is Orimura Chifuyu, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for this year."

The students swooned once again.

On this day, Yamada Maya saw how terrifying the power the two siblings held upon the female population.

* * *

The first period had just ended, and Shinonono Houki didn't waste the chance to talk to Ichika. From her earlier assessment, he seemed to remember about her, but she shouldn't take any chance.

"Um… can I have your time?" she asked after approaching Ichika's desk. Instantly everyone's attention turned to them.

"Every friend of mine call have all the time they need," cooly replied Ichika. "Though I don't think what you want to talk about is something that should be said openly like this." He nodded to himself.

"Let's go to the rooftop."

Once they arrived at the rooftop, it was Ichika who broke the silence first. "So, what do you want to talk about, Houki?"

He did truly remember her. And he didn't even forget how he said her name. Ever since they were child, he always called her using the same deep tone he always used to said his name. When they were little, it was cute, his high-pitched voice trying to imitate adult's deep voice. But now? His voice had gotten deep bass voice. The way he said it now… it sent shiver down her spine.

"U-Um… so you remember me…"

"Onee-san said this, "When not close by, one is even closer.'"

Ah, his famous Onee-san quotes. Though his sister she had once asked never said those things. Wait… what did he just say?

Her cheeks reddened after his words registered on her brain.

"I-I-I…"

"What's wrong, Houki?"

It didn't help! The way he said her name didn't help her one bit!

She fainted.

Ichika just stared at her unconscious body before the bell rang and reminded him about the next period.

* * *

"Hey, you!"

Cecillia Alcott called for the only male IS pilot in the world. But it seemed like he ignored her. It infuriated her. How dare this lowly monkey ignore her!

"Hey!"

She called him once again.

The monkey stopped. Without turning to her, she saw him raising his arm and pointing his finger towards the sky.

"Onee-san said this, 'There is only one name in the world that you must remember. Walking the Path of Heaven… the one who spread warmth onto the summer. Orimura… Ichika.'" Then he turned towards her.

How arrogant could this monkey be?!

And yet the other students swooned at the way he introduced himself.

"Fine, Orimura Ichika. You should be honored to be talking with me."

"Judging from your tone and mannerism, if I ever have a conversation with you, it would end up like how an unstoppable force meets another unstoppable force. So I'd like to excuse myself now."

With that, he left her in the hallways.

How dare he just left her like that!

She ended up fuming all the way to the class.

* * *

"Alright, now it's time to choose the class representative. Does anyone would like to speak?" Orimura Chifuyu asked the class.

One student raised her hand. "Sensei, I would like to recommend Orimura-san."

After that, the others started to whisper and make noise about how Orimura was the perfect candidate.

BAM

"Hold on!"

It was Cecilia Alcott who stood up after slamming her hands on the desk. "I will never accept this! Why should he, a man, be the class representative?!"

"...Why not?" It was a random classmate who whispered that.

"Why not?! He's a man! In society today, men is lower than us women! That's why, rather than the lowly man here, let me become the class representative instead!"

Orimura Chifuyu then looked at her brother as if nudging him to say something.

"I see… you voiced your opposition because you have more power as women is that it? Then…" he stood up. "As the one who walks the Path of Heaven, I accept your challenge."

"Wait, what?" Cecilia asked the question that was inside everyone's mind.

"He's saying that if he beat you in a duel, then you have to accept that he has more power than you, thus he qualified to be the class representative from your perspective."

Did she hear that right? This man here wanted to challenge her?

She let out a laugh.

"I accept."

"Good… How much handicap you want?"

"Asking for handicap when you're the one who challenge me? Have you no shame?"

"Incorrect. I am the one asking you how much should I give you handicaps."

This time, the entire class laughed.

"What are you saying, Orimura-kun? You should fight at full power. Are you forgetting that women is superior?"

One of the classmate voiced what was on everyone's mind.

Only three people inside the class thought otherwise.

First was Ichika.

Second was Chifuyu. She knew how strong her brother was.

Third was Houki. She also knew how strong her childhood friend was.

"Orimura-sensei, you should prevent your brother from doing something foolish," Yamada Maya asked her colleagues.

"Alcott, Orimura." Chifuyu spoke. "The duel will be held on next Monday. Alcott… do your best."

"Huh? Shouldn't you say that to your brother?"

"I will give you a tips. And no need to worry, it's not unfair for Orimura. As an instructor at this academy, I suggest you to ask for as much handicaps as you can. However, as Orimura Ichika's big sister who know him best. I suggest you to forfeit the match instead. Even without an I.S., he could easily beat you in one."

Everyone who wanted to laugh refrained. Because the one who said that was the Brunhilde, the stongest I.S. pilot they admired.

They realized that their teacher was not playing favorite. She gave her thought from two position, one as his sister, and another as the teacher. However, to many of their mind, not that they would doubt their idol, but it sounded like the sister wanted to protect the brother by saying how strong he was.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei. That is actually a good idea. I'm giving you that handicap then. I will fight you without using I.S."

The class fell silent.

Then in one moment, their thought overflowed the class.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

It was lunch break, Houki was eating on the cafeteria beside Ichika. An upperclassmen thought it was a good idea to approach him.

"Orimura Ichika, right? I heard you're having a duel with the England representative."

Houki saw Ichika nodded.

"Then, you wouldn't mind training with me, would you? You will need so much training to beat her."

Huh? It seemed that the rumor only reached that far. She didn't mention that Ichika won't use an I.S. Oh well, she would let her fooled herself.

"I don't need I.S. training. I will fight her without using I.S."

The entire cafeteria fell silent. It was déjà vu for Houki.

"Ah, that reminds me, Ichika. There's a kendo equipment in the gym. I want you to gauge my progress."

Maybe not everyone knew it, but Houki was the champion of a kendo tournament. Those who knew her, instantly had their eyes widened at her words.

"Sure. It's been a while since I practice kendo."

On the evening, Houki was thoroughly beaten up. But she was happy, because Ichika said that she was progressing nicely before saying congratulation for her win in the tournament.

* * *

The decisive day arrived. Yamada-sensei was prancing around since she was worried about her student. Beside her, Orimura Chifuyu was calm.

"Calm down, Yamada-sensei. I know you're worried, but Orimura is going to be okay."

"How can you say that, it's normal human vs I.S!"

"I think he's going to surprise us today. He was in a good mood this morning, muttering about 'the time has come' and 'it's going to arrive soon'."

"What is 'it'?"

"I don't know. He's been waiting for 'it' since he first said a word when he's one and half years old. Growing up with him saying he's waiting for 'it', it made me curious about what is 'it'."

"Orimura-sensei, your little brother is weird."

"You just realize that now?"

Yamada saw a deadpan expression on the usually cold face of Orimura Chifuyu.

It seemed that everything about her brother made her make an expression.

* * *

Inside the arena, Orimura Ichika stood in front of Cecilia Alcott with her Blue Tears deployed.

"You sure are brave. I hope you realize how futile it is and give up early. I don't want to injure my classmate."

Ichika didn't reply.

"Too scared to speak, huh?"

Ichika just smiled. It was a charming smile.

"Wh-What?"

"Finally… after fifteen years of waiting… I know you'll be back to me."

"Wh-What are you saying?"

But Ichika didn't reply. He just kept that smile.

"A-Anyway, let's start the match now."

"Wait for a bit. Wait after it arrive."

He put on a belt. A belt that had been with him since that kidnapping incident.

BZZZZTT

A crack of Tachyon energy appeared behind him. From inside came a strange red metallic rhinoceros beetle.

Ichika caught it easily.

"Onee-san said this, 'If I wish for it, Fate will always be my ally.'"

Ichika put the Zecter on his belt.

"Henshin."

* * *

 **Next time on The One who Spread Warmth onto the Summer**

"Cast Off."

 **CAST OFF**

"What is that, Ichika?"

"I am Sarashiki Tatenashi, the one who stands at the top of I.S. Piloting."

"So you're here, Tendou."

"I can't believe it's you, Kamishiro."

"KanZAshi."

"Your sister, she only spoke that way when they are precious to them."

"Onee-san said this, 'Imitating others is not bad, that's how we recognize ourselves.'"

"Ichika!"

"Unknown I.S. detected."

"Rider Kick."

 **RIDER KICK**

* * *

 **A/N: Kidding, there won't be next time. If you found any plot hole, know that it's intentional because it's Tendou motherfucking Souji being reincarnated to Ichika.**


End file.
